Dealings with Feelings
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Book one of Destinies Entwined. Beastboy has had trouble dealing that he has a monster in him. When he seeks professional help he finds out more about his motives than he expected. How will he deal with it? BB x Raven pairings.
1. psycho babble

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans are any characters related therein. Any similarity to situations Real or Imagined is purely coincidence.

After the Man-beast incident, Beastboy could still feel the creature lurking beneath the surface. Worried about it he had sought help from a source outside the Titans. Hence, his current position on the couch with the man sitting next to him in a chair. 

"Well, Mr. Logan from what you've told me, it would seem that you were quite out of control when you transformed. Yet, there's something about what you told me that has me a bit concerned."

"Just one thing, Doc. I told you I turned into a bloodthirsty monster and only one thing's got you concerned. Well, lay it on me Doc."

"Your reactions all seemed to be territorial in reaction."

"Huh, what'd you say?" Beastboy asked in his characteristic confusion.

The Psychiatrist looked rather annoyed that he had to explain himself. "What I said is basically you attacked anything that came near what you considered yours. At the same time you protected what you considered yours with all your ability. In this case that would appear to be your fellow Titan, Raven. It was most likely that this belief stems from your subconcious views of the world."

Beastboy looked confused until what the Doctor said finally started to sink in. "Wait are you saying that I think of Raven as m-." Beastboy was cut off by the psychiatrist.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. You had no trouble attacking any of the other Titans and yet when it came to Raven your first instinct was to protect her. Somewhere in your subconcious you have staked a claim on her."

"But, that would mean-." Beastboy was once again cut off by the man in the chair.

"I think we've reached the end of our sessions Mr. Logan. I have helped you learn everything I can about the motivations you had. Now, it is up to you to control yourself."

"Yeah, thanks Doc." Beastboy transformed into a hawk and flew out the window the same way he had every week for the past several months.

T T T

The Tower was exceptionally quiet when Beastboy returned from his appointment. That was when he remembered that all the Titans had things to do that day. Robin had gone back to Gotham to deal with something that had come up. Starfire had gone to visit Blackfire in the Centauri maximum security prison she was moved to after her last break out. Cyborg was out doing God knew what. Yes, they all had something to do except a certain Titan who sat quietly in her room meditating.

Beastboy headed toward the door that led to her room. He was about to knock when any nerve he had failed him. He scurried down the hall and went straight into his bedroom.

This is The Halfa Wannabe. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. This will be a several part story dealing with the BBxRAE pairing. It will alternate between viewpoints. This will not be like any story that I've done before. It will be maybe a day or two before I update it again. Until then TTFN. TATA FOR NOW.


	2. Blowing up and screwing up

The presence came closer, She sensed the tension coming off of it in waves. With a sudden lurch the presence moved in the opposite direction. Raven reached forward with her mind tracking it until it reached Beastboy's room. Realizing who was behind that tense presence caused a strange reaction. The shelf next to Raven exploded sending shards of ceramic shrapnel throughout the room. 

Raven's eyes snapped open feeling the stings of the many splinters of ceramic that had dug into her skin. With a sigh she began to repair the damage that had been done to her body. She had been affected this way whenever she thought of Beastboy,(A pillow exploded on the other side of the room.) since he had saved her life. She had tried to suppress the emotions running rampant through her, but one of them, no matter how strong her will was, refused to be shoved away into some dark corner of her mind.

Love.

Such an emotion was denied to her by her very nature. With the demonic energies within her, her emotions were as dangerous as a nuclear bomb. Had it not been for her self control she probably would have destroyed half the city by now, but no matter how good she was at contolling her thoughts he would continuously appear in them throughout the day. Since the day when they had sat on the rocks together she had taken to spending all her time in her room meditating. Without it she would have lost control a long time ago.

With a sudden insight she headed toward the one place she could let her guard down without destroying something.

Her mind.

T T T

Down the hall in somebody else's bedroom sat a very miserable green elf. "Oh God, Why can't I just tell her." He began to slam his head repeatedly against a wall. "OW, note to self don't do that." Beastboy began to shake his head when he noticed a picture on the wall of his bedroom. It was the first time that he had taken a good look at it in a long time. It was a picture of the first day after the official formation of the Teen Titans. The people in it were having a big dinner on the island before they went into their new home. He remembered like it was yesterday...

T T T

_The sun was shining brightly on the picnic like dinner. The Titans were standing around getting to know each other. Beastboy and Cyborg were having an arguement about meat. (Big surprise) Starfire and Robin were talking to each other about Earth customs._

_Starfire quickly leaned in and gave Robin a quick peck on each cheek. "There I believe I have that tradition correct, do I not?" She asked Robin who at the moment was trying to hide a deep scarlet blush._

_"er, Actually that's a French Custom." Robin replied after finally getting control of his blush._

_Beastboy had looked around at his new teammates. He noticed the dark goth like girl sitting on a rock apart from the rest of the team. He moved closer to her until he finally sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Beastboy what's your name?" He asked nervously. As she turned to face him his heart almost stopped beating, sitting next to him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_"My name is Raven, please leave now."_

_With a sudden flash of inspiration he turned into a deep green raven and quickly returning to normal he squawked to the best of his ability. "NEVERMORE." He waited for the laugh he knew was coming. It wasn't until he looked up that he saw the glare that she gave him. "Uh, so why aren't you talking to the others?" he asked trying to think of what he had done to offend her._

_"I am here to fight crime, not socialize." She levitated her body off the rock and went into the tower._

T T T

That day he had thought he had ruined any chance he had with her, but as time went on she did start to do things with the Titans. However she always treated Beastboy like a second class citizen.

"It's my own fault really." He sighed to himself. "I screwed up and now, at the most, she might be my friend." Quiet sobs could be heard from maybe a foot away and no more. He slowly sat on his bed and drifted off to sleep, with the stains becoming quite obvious on his pillow.

Hope you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing this chapter a lot more than the previous one.


	3. Shared Memory

The bleak landscape around her revealed nothing. No hint of emotion or memory. Everything was dark and obtrusive the atmosphere foreboding. 

With a sigh Raven allowed herself to relax.

Within her own mind is the only place her emotions would destroy nothing. A rush of pink pulled her into a hug that rivaled Starfire. "**PUT ME DOWN!**" Raven managed to spit out as her breath was squeezed from her form.

"BUt, you have not been here since we defeated Rage." Joy replied to the dark goth.

"I came to let my guard down, not die of suffocation."

The shadows grew as different emotions surrounded her.

The barren landscape started to alter itself as a silver cloaked emotion moved into the middle of the forming circle.

"Sister Raven, It is wonderful to finally meet you." The silver cloaked emotion said as she introduced herself as love.

"This is all your fault." Raven blamed the new emotion. "why can't you just leave.  
The yelling continued like this as Raven blamed her for all her problems while, Love merely waited for her to finish.

"Are you done blaming me for your misfortune? After all I am your emotion, I come from you."

This irrefutable logic left Raven in a rare condition for her. It left her speechless.

A thought echoed throughout the air of her mind. _"Oh God, Why can't I just tell her."_

Her mind was shifting changing, a scene formed. She watched through the eyes of an unknown observer. He moved toward the figure on the rock.

_"Hi, I'm Beastboy what's your name?"_ He said in a Nervous tone.

Raven gasped as she realized she was reliving the memories of her love.

She watched the scene unfold, as abruptly as it had appeared it ended. All that was left were some parting thoughts, _"She's beautiful."_ echoing in her mind.

Only one person had ever told her that, and that person had been Malchior.

"He thinks I'm beautiful." Raven said to herself. A silvery glow flashed behind her.

This is The Halfa Wannabe coming at you. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I do not remember where I got the inspiration for this story, and the way it's going I don't know when it'll end. See you later.


	4. Kiss of love

The green teen on the bed slowly roused himself from his slumber. He stared around his bedroom to notice several items shattered and scattered. As his eyes drifted around they finally settled on a small piece of paper on the floor next to his door. He trudged through the garbage that littered his bedroom. He bent down and found that it was a note. 

_Beastboy,_

_Please come to my room as soon as you read this note._

_I have something to talk to you about._

_Raven_

Beastboy stared at the note in his hand for what seemed like hours before he finally registered what it said. With a grin of excitment, he threw himself into the shower of his private bathroom. With a quick wash and a spritz of cologne,he threw on his clothes and ran out of his bedroom and straight down the hall to Raven's room. With a resounding screech he ground to a halt. Doubts began to run through his mind, he pushed them away into some dark corner of his mind. He lifted his hand to knock. Just as his hand was about to slam into the door it opened leaving Raven's forehead right in its place.

"Oh god, Raven I'm sorry. It was an accident please don't be mad." Beastboy managed to get out in less that a second.

"It's okay Beastboy, You didn't know that I would open the door." Raven replied as she continued to rub her forehead.

"Uh, you wanted to see me about something." Beastboy said nervously. His sweat rolled down him making his hands wet, he really wished he had put deoderant on before heading out of his room.

"Please, come in. This is something I would rather not have somebody hear if they suddenly get back." Raven held the door open for Beastboy to pass through. As soon as he passed the threshold the door closed with a resounding smack.

"So, Raven, what did you want to talk to me about?" Beastboy asked as he looked around at the room he had only entered twice.

"I know that you think I'm pretty."

Beastboy visibly whitened as he waited for the inevitable speech.

"I want you to know that over the past several months, I have begun to think about you differently." She pulled her hood up to hide the blush that now covered her entire face.

"You mean?" Beastboy pointed to himself as he gulped.

"Yes, I believe that I have fallen in love with you."

Beastboy looked about ready to jump out of his skin. He jumped up and started babbling about all the great things they could do together. He kept talking about restaurants, movies, and walks in the park. Raven lightly covered his mouth with her hand. He quieted down within immediately.

"I wish that we could do those things Beastboy, but my powers would always prevent that. I have had to force every bit of emotion to the back of my mind just so we could talk. We will never be able to go out on dates or any other thing that normal couples would do. The only way we can ever be together is in my mind." Raven walked over to her dresser and sat down. She didn't see Beastboy's pained expression.

"I-I understand Raven." Beastboy walked towards the door to leave the room. A black aura blocked his way.

"No, you don't. Not yet." Raven reached down and activated the mirror on her dresser. The vortex pulled Raven and Beastboy through the mirror, and into Raven's mind.

T T T

The bleak landscape of Raven's mind traveled outward in all directions. Beastboy quickly pulled himself to his feet and began to call, "Raven. Where are you Raven?" The answering voice came from almost directly behind him.

"I'm right here Garfield."

"How did you know my name?" Beastboy asked as he stared at the women he loved.

"I heard you talking to yourself one day." Raven said to the man of her dreams. "Now, when I said that the only way we could be together is in my mind, that is exactly what I meant. This is the one place where I have full control of my powers." With a swaying of her hips she moved closer to Garfield Logan. She hesitantly pulled his head towards hers until their lips met in their first kiss. It was weak at first but grew quickly into the passionate kiss of two people who truly love each other. They never noticed as the bleak landscape transformed into a giant field of flowers around them. Nor did they notice as Raven's cloak turned into a bright Silver color.

_FIN_

I would like to apologize for making you wait so long, removed one of my stories and blocked me from use for one week. had it not been for thatthis would have been up a lot sooner.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I may write a sequel one day. You never know. This is The Halfa Wannabe signing out.


End file.
